


【授权翻译】记号 Marked

by angry_tomato



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Pain, Sharing a Bed
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angry_tomato/pseuds/angry_tomato
Summary: 一发完。剧版猎魔人没有展现的叶奈法和蒂莎娅的四个相处时刻。蒂莎娅/叶奈法，阅读顺序在最后一章之前无关紧要。
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	【授权翻译】记号 Marked

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Marked (Or Four Times Yennefer and Tissaia Meet After Ascension)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124350) by [galeaspida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galeaspida/pseuds/galeaspida). 



I.  
叶奈法在亚甸三年的时间里，无趣的宫廷权斗像铁索一般扼在她的脖颈，她在宴会时作为维尔福瑞尔国王最喜欢的舞伴与他起舞的次数远远多于与其他顾问一同坐在议事厅的机会。频繁的舞会，柔软的床铺，名贵奢华的裙装和佳肴，这片土地上的一切都让叶奈法厌倦。她渴求的名垂青史的荣光从来都遥不可及，反倒是鸡毛蒜皮的小事一直消磨着她的时间。

有关叶奈法的惊人天赋的流言在她来到亚甸后不久就不胫而走，与之而来是不断的人潮，求爱的，请求毒药去复仇的，和治疗棘手的疾病的。她从来只会对最后一种人施以援手——毒药于她而言是只有懦夫才会使用的下作手段。

她来到王庭第一周年的纪念活动是一群年轻的贵族试图通过进行决斗来吸引她的注意。在第二个死亡事件发生后，她宣布下一个挑起决斗的人会被变成鸭子。一如它的开始，这场愚蠢的闹剧中止得十分迅速，这些理智尚存的愣头青们选择转头去追寻不这么危险的姑娘。

她很少想起伊斯崔德，也从不对她名义上的家人产生任何无端的思念。这些经历像是一本书中无聊的章节，过了也就过了。

叶奈法转而把注意力放在一些简单的乐趣上，比如把王宫里海量的藏书读个遍，比如拓展对魔法的使用能力，比如聆听她邀请到卧室里的某些追求者讲述有关战斗和打猎的趣事，比如与他们在床榻上的欢愉。

维尔福瑞尔国王从不做出多么轻率的决定，其他北方王国也碍于合约不会轻举妄动。除了偶尔与其他王庭的术士见面，叶奈法把与巫师会的联系降到了最低。

有时候她也想，这或许就是她最好的归宿了。

亚甸的仲夏节庆典在一年中最长的白天开始，来自皇宫的请柬远达国境线以外。这一天由一场狩猎拉开序幕，维尔福瑞尔国王和他的卫队带着数量可观的猎物凯旋，夹道的人群用花瓣铺满路面，长矛上的缎带随着风飘扬；下午的活动则是一系列比赛，摔跤，射箭，肉搏战，每场的胜者会获得由国王的母亲奖励的一袋银子。

晚会位于王宫里最大的宴会厅，维尔福瑞尔亲自接见每一位来宾。叶奈法在房间的角落里找到她最习惯的位置，背靠着整个建筑的支柱，啜饮高脚杯里的红酒，眼神在国王和人群中间飘忽。来自陶森特的吟游诗人在附近弹起扬琴，旋律混进一位更年长的女人弹奏的亚甸舞曲中，引领着前来拜访的显贵们。

叶奈法对她选择的晚礼服非常满意——她可是费了不少力气才找到一个愿意制作比普通亚甸服饰大胆许多的裁缝。毫不意外地，路过的宾客们纷纷投来好奇的目光，其中包括一个放任自己溜号过久以至于一头撞上门柱的仆人。

“巫师兄弟会代表，蒂莎娅·德·维瑞斯，来自阿瑞图萨的女术士。”

这个意料之外的名字让叶奈法痉挛一样抬起头。她看着蒂莎娅在王座前行半屈膝礼，后背挺直，身姿仅仅低到足以给国王恰到好处的尊重。

维尔福瑞尔国王微倾脑袋致意。他确实还年轻，但也清醒地明白巫师会的规矩和对术士们保持尊重的重要性——尤其是这位，久仰大名的来自阿瑞图萨的女术士，传说中全大陆三位最强大的魔法使用者之一。

传令官接着念出下一位客人的名号，蒂莎娅走出队列，不疾不徐地在人群中踱步。

叶奈法抬起下巴，直撞上那双正在靠近的天蓝色的眸子。

“阿瑞图萨已经如此急需注意力，以至于巫师会要把你送来派对了吗？还是说有哪个亚甸女孩吸引了你的注意力，于是要你专门过来地榨干她的价值？”

蒂莎娅转身从路过的侍从手里的托盘上拿起一个高脚杯，缓缓站到了叶奈法身边，脸上一如既往毫无表情。

“你的国王的行为引起了我们的注意，”她的语速很快，“他在往不属于他的土地上派遣军队。”

“我没听说过这件事。”

蒂莎娅扭头，用同样严厉的注视回望叶奈法。

“孩子，懒惰不是你不作为的借口。我希望你能把他盯紧点，如果维尔福瑞尔继续跟科德温的拉多维德国王争夺迪弗尼河北部的领土，新的一年里数以千计的无辜平民会因此丧生，这个国家也会分崩离析。”

叶奈法转过头看向人群，轻轻直起了脊椎，感受裸露的肩部在大理石柱上的摩擦。“你高估了我对他的影响力。那个男人只会听从他的顾问，”她顿了一下，“我不算在他们中间。”

“叶奈法，试着把你的聪明用在对付饥渴的追求者以外的地方，比如多分些注意力给这些被压抑太久的嗜血好战分子。某种程度上他们的需求与我们也没什么不同，我也从不怀疑你能找到一个让他们变得可控的方式。”

叶奈法眨了眨眼，心里的恼火被惊讶冲淡。没想到像蒂莎娅这样克制的人会承认自己有“需求”存在。

接下来的话语像是水流一样渗进她的神志，对方的思维与自己无声地交融。

“记得留神毒药。据传有暗杀者已经到了北方的各王庭，刺杀对象包括术士和贵族。”

在叶奈法组织起任何合适的语言之前，蒂莎娅的身影已经消失。

在接下来的一个月里，叶奈法在温格堡抓住了三个刺客——其中之一，一个不可能超过十五岁的男孩，正试图携毒刺杀国王的母亲——与此同时也耍了些巧妙的手段，把国王身边最麻烦的几个顾问送到了国家西部边境的小村庄。

一位曾经的心腹在到达新岗位的几天后从马背上摔下来，死于头颅猛烈撞击石块。“过多的蜂蜜酒摄入”，他的死亡报告与这样的推测一起被送回王宫，忽略了这个酗酒了一辈子的人酒囊内侧的慢性毒药。

或许在缴获的毒药有明显作用的情况下把它随手丢掉显得有些可惜了。

不管怎么说，叶奈法总算在国王的理事班子里有了一个位置。亚甸在河谷的行动受到挫败，维尔福瑞尔转而开启了与科德温王国的贸易上。

她有时候也开始想，自己随手做出的选择像掷入池塘的石子一样，渐进的波纹带着她手心的温度铺满整个水面。她对这片大陆有了切实的掌控，这中间竟然有一种难以言喻的满足。

在一次对探子的追捕中她误打误撞走进了街角的一家香料店，一种奇异的香味不受控制地钻进她的鼻腔——周围森林里丁香花的提取物，未经打理的花园里一棵接骨木的内树皮，混上史凯利格群岛上种植的熟透的醋栗果实。

她从店主手里买下了这一小罐香水以及它的制作配方。对于她这样的巫师来说一辈子太久了，与其愁眉苦脸郁郁寡欢几百年，不如花点心思把它过得舒心些。

II.  
晋升后的第十九年，叶奈法第一次与死神擦肩而过。血流从她背上流出，汇成几股渗进科德温王国郊外的一条泥路。

缀着黑色尾羽的箭头垂直插进她的胸口，左腿上的伤势明显，大腿骨以一种有悖常理的姿势弯曲，僵硬地顶着她的脊椎。士兵和马匹的死尸围绕在她的四周。这场有预谋的伏击以失败告终，但周围漆黑的森林里不知藏着多少更致命的危险。

她的体力仅仅能支撑她逃到那个唯一安全的地方。接骨木被勉强挥起，随着一声哽住的低语，传送门在她身下啪地开启。她直直掉落在五英尺以下的石头地板上，掀起来的泥沙和枯叶簌簌地掉回地面。

身体撞击地面的响声立刻引起了房间里唯一的那个人的注意。

一声惊叫，急促的脚步声，然后是手掌的温度。眨眼的间隙，视线里一张模糊而熟悉的脸。神志开始脱离。敏捷的双手精确地掠过她的身体，努力通过触觉判断伤势。身体的一侧被压住时，叶奈法忍不住发出呻吟。她的肋骨已经撞在了一起。湿漉漉的咳嗽声从胸口传来。下巴上血流如注，金属的味道在嘴里肆虐，尖锐而清晰。

呼吸变得困难。情况还在恶化。

裙子上身的紧身衣被扯开，冰凉的指尖按上她的胸腔。模糊间听到低沉的吟诵。

箭尖。快。呼吸。

木箭被猛地从她身体里抽出，布满倒刺的箭头划伤肋骨，她的身体因为疼痛痉挛，止不住地倒抽冷气也于事无补。她攥住撑着她的那双手臂，背部耸起。上身的动作带着断裂的腿骨重新刺向更多肌肉。手掌重新接触她的皮肤，按住胸部的伤口，复杂的咒语如液体般从嘴里流出。疼痛缓慢消退，撕裂的肉被抚平，破裂的肺部组织开始愈合，碎作一团的腿骨重新编排。

她无法估计整个过程持续了多久。几分钟。几小时。魔法作用下的愈合效果总是与个体的状态息息相关，叶奈法必须尝试自己引导它，而不是把控制权让给别人。

当疼痛总算下降到可以忍受的程度时，叶奈法在冰冷的地面上滚向身体的一侧，缓缓睁开眼睛。蒂莎娅坐在一英尺外的地板上，蓬头垢面，气喘吁吁，周身是使用过魔法后的无法控制的荧光。她穿着一件亚麻睡衣，看得出来曾经是白色，染上了叶奈法的血迹后就不复从前了。阿瑞图萨特有的银色坠饰悬挂在她胸前，随着她剧烈的深呼吸而上下摇晃。

“你是个过于骄傲固执的孩子，”蒂莎娅的声音带着嘶哑的疲惫，她的蓝色眼眸在半明半暗的光线里显得模糊，“你从不可能心甘情愿地接受帮助，你没有意识到吗？你人生里每一步都在因为你对我的敌意而变得更艰难。”

“操你妈。”叶奈法低声挤出几个字。

蒂莎娅斜着靠在桌子的木板上，合上眼睛，用手腕把几缕头发从湿漉漉的额头上拨开，额角一道血痕赫然入目。

“小猪，你的尖酸刻薄对我无效，我活这辈子见过远比你更糟糕的。”

叶奈法没有回答，治疗带来的疲惫如深渊里的海潮般抽空了她的意识。

下次睁开眼睛时场景已经换成了一张陌生的床，身上一丝不挂，血污已经被清理干净。厚实的窗帘被束在床边，光线从天空正中的太阳上发散出来。海浪猛烈拍打下方的悬崖，巨大的声响淹没了海鸥的叫声。盐和海水的味道把她的思绪带回了第一次来阿瑞图萨的时候。

身边的床单浅浅地凹下去。早就看不见蒂莎娅的影子了。叶奈法僵硬地翻身下床，从衣柜里挑拣出一条裙子就开传送门回了亚甸。

她努力把有关于蒂莎娅、冰凉的指尖和滚过她皮肤的温水的记忆扔出脑海。有的是工作要做，她不能分心。

III.  
几年过去，在亚甸的生活愈加暗流涌动。维尔福瑞尔的第二个女儿出生时他毫不迟疑地选择刺杀他的妻子，即便是他的宫廷术士可能为此陪葬也不曾让他犹豫。自此以后叶奈法对自己的家乡再也没了留恋，于是抛开一切错综复杂的政治斗争和皇室血脉，走上了不知去向的路。

她想要重新夺取一个多年前被剥夺的选择权。

蒂莎娅多年前在林德拜访自己的场景还历历在目，她指责叶奈法想要的太多，然后话锋一转，邀请自己跟她回阿瑞图萨。这或许的确是那个女人能给自己的最理智的帮助了，叶奈法一直知道。

但她还是忍不住怨恨蒂莎娅。

她一直记得多年前伊斯崔德的话，他说所有人之于蒂莎娅都不过是棋子罢了，他说她习惯于把所有人掌握在股掌之间。那叶奈法呢，叶奈法凭什么会是那个例外？

后来她遇到了一个猎魔人，然后她试着抓捕一只灯神，失败了，再后来又看着那个猎魔人从她生活里消失。

再往后，她跟猎魔人的又一次相遇让她从金龙那里得到了答案，一个她最不想听到的答案，它又一次带走了她人生的意义。

又或许蒂莎娅从来是对的。

深冬，大雪覆盖了泰莫利亚的群山。这一片的村庄正在被一种害死所有小牛犊的怪病困扰。在一望无际的田野里兜了几个月的圈子之后，叶奈法总算抓住了治愈方法的一丝线索。

在过去，她是这片土地上最著名的术士，现在她却为了几个硬币去帮牲畜找解药。

她都沦落到什么地步了。多个几年时间，再加上一个丛林里的小木屋，她或许就会变成一个会法术的农民，用养的鸡和种的谷物换取必需品，或许还会养只山羊作伴。

那封信是由邮差在某天早上送来的，包裹上除了一家当地酒馆的名字和时间一无所有。还有那个无论如何都能认出来的密封章。

希望的火花在她心里闪了一秒钟就被急急扑灭。

到了指定的地点之后叶奈法没忍住怀疑是不是走错了地方，信里指引她前来的小酒馆与一片废墟之间仅仅隔着一场不大的暴风雨。她把马拴在一根桩子上就走上了台阶。生锈的铰链，腐坏的门框，房间里为数不多的人都沉沉睡着，只是酒保脸上不同寻常的表情暴露了魔法的存在。

看来就是这儿了。

叶奈法的瞳孔在发现那个火炉边上的人影时还是收缩了一下。

蒂莎娅裹着深色的丝绸，猩红色的大衣边缘衬着狐皮，兜帽向后垂着。她的嘴唇比以往还薄，漂亮的五官扭曲成奇怪的苦相。叶奈法从没见过她这样。

叶奈法从吧台后面提出来一个空杯子和一个酒壶，踱步到火炉附近，不疾不徐地把酒壶放在安全的位置，坐下，然后对着对面的女人扬起眉毛，眼神里带着询问。

“你看上去像是刚咽下去一口变质的果汁。跟我见面不是你的主意，对吧？”

“巫师会要求我亲自来见你。我告诉过他们这种行为毫无意义，但是无论如何我还是来了。”

叶奈法往自己的杯子里倒了酒，等着下一句话。

蒂莎娅在胸前抱着臂，“简单来说，他们想要在尼弗迦德安插眼线。独立于巫师会或者宫廷术士的眼线。自从今年早些时候辛特拉公主去世，这两个国家之间的关系越来越差，巫师会也终于意识到让薇歌留在尼弗迦德是个错误。”

“你得是混得多不如意才会被派遣来处理这种琐碎的事情呢。看样子斯崔葛布在巫师会的权力是越来越大了。顺便，我不会去的，五十多年前我就拒绝过巫师会的委任，就算到现在也没有理由让我改变主意。我对于取悦你那个自私自利自我感动的宝贵圈子毫无兴趣。”

蒂莎娅的眼神闪烁着垂到桌面上。

“叶奈法，把你派去尼弗迦德从来就不是我的意思。我没想过把你送给那个自取灭亡的昏聩国王，也不想让你在异国他乡身陷永无止境的战争。就算不管这些，我也想让你离我近些……”

叶奈法猛地咽下半口酒。

“请问我是感受到了’情感’吗？我们的蒂莎娅居然有情感？看看自从当年把我买下来你都变成什么样儿了？”

蒂莎娅微微向后靠上椅背，回赠给她复杂的目光，脖子上锃亮的银色坠饰映着炉火。

“是不是我们之间的所有对话都会回到这个话题？如果当时的我能预见这一切，我当然会选择用更体面的方式带你回阿瑞图萨。我知道你憎恨被人控制的感觉，所以那段关于我曾经’拥有’你的回忆对你来说才这么无法忍受。”

“你用猪崽子价格的一半把我买了下来，”她从牙缝里吐出几个字，眼睛微眯，被怒火吞没的身躯里裹着勉强抑制住的沸腾的魔法，“你有花一点时间想象过被自己的血脉至亲随手扔给陌生人的感受吗？甚至比一头存在的意义只是给人填饱肚子的牲畜还要下贱？你呢？你在人世间这些年都是为了什么？你的宝贝学校？巫师会？你活了这么久，又有曾经失去过一件东西吗？”

蒂莎娅重新挺直身躯，蓝色的眸子像是燃烧一般，审视的眼神直勾勾地顶着叶奈法。

“孩子，还轮不到你用这种可悲的语气嘲笑我，”她的声音刺破空气，语气冷如冰霜，“我的父母都是善良无辜的平民，却在我十三岁时死于谋杀。我的姑姑则恨不得我能消失得越早越好。因为操控魔法的缘故我到了阿瑞图萨，否则我的归宿或许就是沿路上她碰到的第一家妓院。那之后我也没能逃脱命运，我作为宫廷术士服务的第一个国王就来自你当年逃脱的尼弗迦德……相信我，叶奈法，你不是唯一一个受过苦的人，但是当事情不顺你意时就把痛苦转换成武器，到头来只会害了你自己。如果你现在都没有懂得这个道理，我也就没有更多能教你的了。”

蒂莎娅站起来，从桌子上拿起手套，走到叶奈法身边停下。

“我从来不曾’拥有’你，相反，我在意你，”她轻声说，伸出手放在对方的手腕上，手指划过皮肤上无法愈合的伤痕，“记住这一点，其余关于我的一切，随你怎么想。”

叶奈法从椅子上转过身，张着嘴试图反驳，但空气里只剩下传送门烧灼过的痕迹。

IV.  
“叶奈法！”

战斗时火龙卷吞噬空气发出震耳欲聋的咆哮还回荡在蒂莎娅耳旁。她在斜坡上踉踉跄跄地拖着脚步，撕心裂肺的喊叫混着噪音响彻旷野。索登山一片死寂。成千上万的焦尸覆盖了漆黑的土地，火山灰铺满岩石，烟尘气味刺鼻到足以使所以其他感官失灵。

最后她在距离自己五十尺的看到了叶奈法——脸朝下倒在草地上，身上沾满了烟尘，一侧还流着血。迪魔金这种空气中无处不在的金属微粒压制了魔法的使用，蒂莎娅除了瘫倒在叶奈法身边也无计可施。

是她导致的这一切。是她请求叶奈法来索登山，来站在自己身边的。叶奈法，这个骄傲、强大、几十年前被自己从猪圈里拎出来的孩子，为了自己付出了一切。

在黎明前不久，北方王国的军队越过分界线时，特梅尔的侦察兵才找到了他们。

弗尔泰斯特国王特意在远离其他伤员的地方为他们找了个帐篷，安顿完毕后又带着骑兵继续南下追击尼弗迦德军队。

菲丽芭·艾哈特是跟着瑞达尼亚人一起来的，她为了叶奈法和蒂莎娅的伤势停留了一个小时。

“其他人呢？多少人活下来了？”蒂莎娅轻声问。

她仰面躺在一张帆布床上，看着金属斑点从她皮肤里析出滚落的痕迹，最后落进菲丽芭的玻璃瓶。

“特莉丝烧伤很严重，”菲丽芭迅速回答，她的双手在空中穿梭，在血液和身体组织里寻找残存的金属碎片，“凯拉和丽塔正在治疗她，尽可能消除疤痕。萨宾娜还在昏迷，如果你听说过的话，薇歌在战斗里用出了亚登法印改造过的蠕虫。希望她能痊愈。”

菲丽芭完成了法术，扣紧了装满迪魔金的瓶子，把它拿到烛火前仔细观察。

“目前找到了十三具尸体，包括珊瑚的。即便失去了胳膊和腿，她的尸体还是最好辨认的，”她检查完玻璃瓶后接着说，“没看到威戈佛特兹，我猜他是以一种他自以为英雄的愚蠢方式死去。”她站起身，盯着对面床铺上陷入治疗睡眠的叶奈法。

“就把你的漂亮宠物留给你吧。维兹米尔国王在跟弗尔泰斯特抢着杀尼弗迦德人，我得待在他身边。更何况没机会为特莉丝的伤痕找薇歌报仇会让我遗憾死的。”

“菲丽芭，你当时应该跟我们在一起的。”

菲丽芭轻哼一声，从一个低长椅上拿起她的斗篷，走到门框前回头看着说话的人。

“这场战争可不像在花园小路追着小狗崽跑，我费了好大的力气才说服维兹米尔参战。失去至交也让我很难过，但是当一个选择摆在你面前，独自一人来逞英雄或是带着一万五千名士兵，你会选哪个？”

帐篷的帘子在她身后落下，只留下蒂莎娅和沉睡的叶奈法。

蒂莎娅体内的魔法还没有完全恢复，但还是用法力加热了床边的水盆，把它捧到另一张床边，用热气腾腾的毛巾细细擦干叶奈法皮肤上的微尘和血污。她想起自己以前也做过这样的事——叶奈法总是全心全意投入危险里，于是每次最后把这个破碎的女孩重新拼起来就成了蒂莎娅一项奇怪的专长。

擦干净头顶、颧骨、嘴唇和下巴上的血迹，用手指理顺那一头乱糟糟的黑发，指尖在突起的骨节上划来划去。叶奈法睡得太沉了，这是几十年来蒂莎娅第一次能够不受干扰地观察她。

一颗温热的水珠从脸颊上滚下去。然后是另一颗。

她终于忍不住抓紧叶奈法的身体，把脸深深地埋进对方的颈窝，泪水顺着皮肤的纹理流下。

“对不起，”她小声说，“这些都是我的错，我没法……我应该做得更多……”

“一开始是低声下气地求我，现在又道歉，”耳边传来了揶揄的低语，“校长你怎么了？着了什么魔了？”

蒂莎娅颤抖着猛然推开蒂莎娅，那双疲惫的紫罗兰色眼睛回望她。

“你醒了？”

“有人在你身上哭的时候应该很难睡着吧，”叶奈法小声说，伸展了一下四肢就又缩回蒂莎娅怀里，“只是很累。不知道为什么。”

蒂莎娅的手放回原来的位置，手指抚过叶奈法的脸颊。

“你做得很棒。”她轻轻地说，低头瞄着对方的轮廓。她没法说谎，尤其是在两人都这么虚弱的时候。

叶奈法转过头，熟视无睹地任由自己的嘴唇蹭过蒂莎娅的掌心。

“这么多年，是我误导了你，”蒂莎娅张了张嘴，收回她的手，又重新放在对方的下腹部，“你固执，自私，被权力冲昏了头脑，但对我来说还是比其他任何人都重要。我好像……不能控制住爱你。”

叶奈法僵硬地躺着，大张着眼睛盯着蒂莎娅。

“你说的是真的吗？”

蒂莎娅无声地看着对方，点了点头。

叶奈法从床上坐起来，薄薄的床单从胸口上滑下来，纤细的身躯一览无余，

“那么，也是时候讲讲我这么久以来想要亲吻你的冲动了？”叶奈法轻声询问，眼神扫到蒂莎娅唇线边。

“‘这么久以来’？”

“嗯……”叶奈法的声线沉了沉，脸颊填上了一点血色。修长的胳膊蹭着蒂莎娅手腕往上移动，手掌落在了她的股骨，“……自从我去亚甸，我们每一次见面我都止不住想亲吻你……如果今天我们一定对对方坦诚，我承认我的幻想里不仅仅是亲吻。”

蒂莎娅人生里第一次不知道该如何开口。叶奈法伸出手，用指尖勾画她下颌的轮廓。

“我一直在想你，你知道吗？即使几十年不曾见面，即使是在强迫自己做最无聊最琐碎的事情的时候，我仍然会想起你的声音、你的脸、你否定的神情……你知道这有多烦人吗？”

她轻笑着把蒂莎娅的碎发从自己脸上拂开。

“这应该是我第一次见到你散开头发吧。”

她撑着床板往前挪动，一条小腿挂在床边，另一条圈在蒂莎娅身后。

“你总是那么克制，一定很压抑吧？”

叶奈法的手滑下来，翻动挂在蒂莎娅颈上那件过大的睡袍领口。

“我美丽的校长，”她上身前倾，低头在胸口留下一个吻，“请问我该怎样为您效劳？”

蒂莎娅总算想起该如何发声：“你不该这么毫不设防的……”

叶奈法淡淡地笑着，用鼻尖抵住她的下巴，带着温度的嘴唇在光滑的脖颈上留下浅浅的吻痕。蒂莎娅双手捧起叶奈法，额头相抵，用她能想象到的最清晰的方式传递着她对她的情感。

叶奈法的回应混杂着喜悦、惊奇、欲望和无法消除的脆弱，但是最强烈的还是对于这个改变自己人生的女人的爱。

“我也爱你。”叶奈法耳语。

还有太多的要做，曾经的朋友需要下葬，麻烦的伤口等着治疗，还有棘手的政治局势……但至少在这个瞬间，蒂莎娅理解了幸福的意义。

**Author's Note:**

> 关于蒂莎娅的背景故事：如果大家注意到了第三季的时候叶奈法因为被派遣到尼弗迦德去质问蒂莎娅的反应，她的表情明显透露出比台词多得多的信息。我对此的理解是她不希望叶奈法又要经历一遍自己作为宫廷术士时经历过的事。


End file.
